Two Years Ago
by RebeccaC
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests...'Post The Telling' but right now before the two year fast forward in time. What happened that night after the fight between Francie and Syd?? Maybe a different spin on things...we'll see :)
1. That Fateful Night

Two Years Ago  
  
~Post The Telling. What happened that night?? Maybe a different spin on things~  
  
Chapter 1 *************  
  
Michael Vaughn took a deep breath as he pulled up to Sydney's house and turned off his car. The excitement he felt, looking forward to their vacation in Santa Barbara, radiated from his entire body. He couldn't contain the grin escaping his lips as he approached the porch and rand Sydney's doorbell...once...twice...3 times...  
  
After the third time, his grin had vanished, and his forehead was creased with confusion. Vaughn cautiously opened the front door.  
  
"Syd? ...Sydney? ...Francie?"  
  
Vaughn walked through the front room, taking in the strewn furniture, broken glass, plants tipped over. He didn't notice his heart racing as he quickened his pace through the room.  
  
"Sydney??" he called again.  
  
"Vaughn?" Did he just hear her voice? Was that her?  
  
"Syd?!" He walked quickly towards her bedroom. He slowed as he approached her door, afraid of what he might see.  
  
"Vaughn?" he hears her weak voice cry and he rushes into her. He takes in Francie's still body on the floor but it barely slows him down as he flies to Sydney's side.  
  
"Are you okay? Syd, what happened? We gotta get you out of here, get you some help!" He gently brushes the hair out of her face and scans her body trying to take in her injuries. She lifts her hand to his on her face. His eyes raise to meet hers as she takes his hand.  
  
"Vaughn..." Her voice trails off.  
  
"Hold that thought," he whispers as he pulls out and dials his cell phone.  
  
Sydney struggles to keep her eyes open. She vaguely hears him talking on his phone. *Vaughn's here, I'm gonna be okay!* One last thought runs through her mind as she fades away.  
  
Vaughn sees her go limp and his heart starts to race again. He sees she is still breathing and forces himself to calm down.  
  
"Hurry!" he says into the phone before hanging up. "It's alright, Syd, you're gonna be fine," he says as he gently picks up her hand again. "You're gonna be okay," reassuring himself more than anything else.  
  
*** I'm on a roll with this story...hope you guys like it...next chapter soon to follow.  
  
Read and review please!! I wanna know what you think :) 


	2. Hospital Talk

Two Years Ago   
  
Chapter 2  
  
*************  
  
"Hey man." Vaughn heard a friendly voice and turned to see his best friend in the doorway of Sydney's hospital room.   
  
"Weiss! Oh man, thanks for coming."  
  
"How's our girl doing?"  
  
"Hanging in there. She hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"Well it's only been a couple hours, right? She'll pull through. You staying here all night?"  
  
"You bet I am. If she does wake up, I want to be here!"  
  
"Well I'll keep you company for a little, but I can't stay here all night..."  
  
"I know, that's okay. I really do appreciate you coming."  
  
Weiss pulled up a chair next to Vaughn at his position by Sydney's bed. He laid a hand on Vaughn's shoulder. "So what happened?"  
  
"Well, I don't know much. She's gotta be the only one that knows. Did you see her house?"  
  
"Yeah. There's a crew there now doing an initial analysis. 2 bodies."  
  
"2 bodies? Will?" Vaughn's attention is focused on Weiss.   
  
"Will and Francie both. Francie was confirmed dead at the scene, but they brought Will in for testing...might be able to save him."  
  
"Maybe I should go see him...is he awake?"  
  
"Dunno. When they brought him in he was unconscious."  
  
Vaughn nodded, trying to take this all in. He rubbed his forehead. Weiss started to get up.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if I can find someone who knows something more, okay? Or would you rather I stay here with you?"  
  
"No, that's fine. I'll be okay in here. Just let me know if you find something more out?"  
  
"You bet. You'll be the first to know...well, you know, unless I run into someone like, oh I don't know, Jack Bristow, and he threatens bodily harm unless I tell him everything I know. Not like that would ever happen, but you know, I'm just covering my options."  
  
This drew a chuckle out of Vaughn. "Thanks Eric."  
  
Vaughn turned his attention back to Sydney as Weiss left. He stroked her arm softly and stopped to pick up her hand again. "Please wake up, Syd...please..."  
  
He turned his chair slightly and rested his head on his own arms so he could still watch her. *Even this beat up, she's still so beautiful to me. What an amazing woman. I know I am in love with her. Probably have been almost the whole time I've known her. We finally got a chance with one another, should've known we weren't out of danger yet. If she doesn't make it through this, how am I going to go on without her? I should have been there to protect her. She'd hate me for saying that, she doesn't think she needs protecting, but if I'd only been there, I could have helped her. I can't even imagine what happened in there! Wow, I'm lucky she's even alive...*  
  
Vaughn's thoughts soon faded into nothing but unremembered dreams until he stirred a few hours later. He checked his watch: 3 am. *We would've been in Santa Barbara by now.* He frowned as he thought of what they had planned, what they were going to miss out on. His frown disappeared though as he felt a slight movement.   
  
"Syd," he whispered. He sees her eyes flutter, and called her name again, hoping to catch her awake. He watched her as her eyes blinked a few times, fighting to stay open and take in her surroundings.  
  
"Michael..." His heart leapt at the sound of her soft voice. He wrapped both of his hands around hers and smiled at her.   
  
"Hi. How are you feeling?"  
  
She gave him a small smile before closing her eyes again, but she didn't black out.   
  
"Awful. Francie..."  
  
"She's dead, sweetheart." Vaughn reached up to brush her cheek with his fingers.   
  
Sydney nodded her head slightly. "I thought so. I shot her twice."  
  
Vaughn's eyebrows flew up. "What? You shot her?"  
  
"It wasn't her, she was the double. She tried to kill me. She got Will."  
  
Vaughn's mind reeled at this new information. "Oh my gosh, Syd..."  
  
Sydney opened her eyes again and looked at the man beside her. "Vaughn? Am I going to be okay? Am I going to live? What about our trip, I'm sorry I ruined it for us."  
  
"Shh, don't say that. You're going to be just fine. Soon enough, and then we can reschedule our trip. Don't worry about that." They heard a quiet knock on the door and looked to see a woman in the doorway. Vaughn leaned forward and kissed Sydney softly. "You let the doctor take care of you now. I'll be right here, I promise."  
  
***TBC...  
  
Please review...how am I doing?  
  
Thanks! :) 


	3. More Hospital Fun?

Two Years Ago Chapter 3 *************  
  
"She's gonna be just fine, nothing that a little time won't heal. You're lucky that you found her when you did, young man. Too much more blood lost and she might have been too far gone." The doctor chattered on a bit longer about something, but Vaughn didn't hear anymore. The hallway was suddenly very far away from Sydney in her room, and he just wanted to get back in the room to be with her. He thanked the doctor as soon as she stopped talking and entered the room again, going straight to his previous place right by her bed.  
  
"You're going to be okay!" he said, sitting down beside her and smiling at her.  
  
Sydney smiled back at him. "You want to know what she said to me?" she asked him, and her smile broadened as he nodded. "As she was leaving, she leans down and whispers to me, 'That's quite a looker you've got there!' It was all I could do to not burst out laughing."  
  
Sydney can't contain her laughter as Vaughn starts to blush. She reaches for his hand and grins at him until he can't help but grin back at her.  
  
"So as soon as they let you out of here, you wanna go to Santa Barbara?" he asks, attempting to change the subject.  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Good. Glad that's settled." Vaughn grins at her. "Now you get some sleep, and I think I'll try to do the same."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asks, not wanting to be left alone.  
  
"No where. I'm gonna sit right here in this nice, comfy, hospital chair and keep you company." He starts to make himself comfortable in the not-so-comfortable- looking chair, with a determined look on his face.  
  
Sydney closes her eyes and soon falls asleep with a contented smile on her face. Vaughn again watches her until he himself falls asleep.  
  
The next morning, Vaughn wakes up to the sun streaming in the window, and Weiss hovering over the bed.  
  
Vaughn looks up at him. "You look like a worried mother standing there over her."  
  
"Very funny. Besides, someone has to play the part of the worried mother."  
  
Weiss hunches over and looks skyward. "Oh doctor, please tell me my precious baby will be okay!" he says in a high squeaky voice.  
  
Vaughn rolls his eyes. "You're a trip and a half. So where is her father?"  
  
"He's supposedly in Africa somewhere, but no one can get in contact with him. But you don't need to worry about that at all. Sydney is your only concern for the next two weeks. Kendall's orders, can you believe that!"  
  
"Wow, no I can't believe that. I'm impressed! Wait.Africa somewhere? That's all we know about Jack Bristow? What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know any thing more. I'll keep you posted, I promise, but really, don't worry about it too much. You have more important things to deal with. Speaking of, the doctor said she woke up last night?"  
  
"Yeah, just for a little. I got some information out of her."  
  
"Yeah? What'd she say?"  
  
Vaughn catches Weiss up to speed on what Sydney had told him the night before.  
  
"Wow," Weiss says. "I guess we better let Kendall in on this."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Are you going in today? I kinda want to stay here with her."  
  
"How about this, I'll stay here for an hour or two while you go home and shower, get something to eat, whatever you need to do. Then come back here and I'll go see Kendall and tell him what we know."  
  
"Okay, I guess it would be good for me to eat something. Alright, I'll be back soon. Take care of her for me."  
  
"Don't worry, I will. And take your time, she'll still be here!" Weiss calls to him as he leaves the room. He shakes his head in amusement at his love struck friend.  
  
***TBC... Keep reviewing, thanks for your input! I've got more coming :) 


	4. Home Again

Two Years Ago Chapter 4 *************  
  
2 Days later.  
  
"Good morning, Syd."  
  
Sydney smiles at the figure standing by her window. "Morning, Michael."  
  
He smiles at her use of "Michael." He just can't help but smile when she says it.  
  
"Today you get to go home!"  
  
Sydney's expression becomes very worried and sad. "To my home? I don't think I want to go there." She shudders. "Vaughn, I can't go back there yet!"  
  
"I thought you might not want to. I told the doctor I could take you to my apartment if you agreed to that. That way I can still keep an eye on you and take care of you."  
  
"Really? That would be so much better than going back in that house. I just can't handle it now, I know I can't!"  
  
"It's settled then. This afternoon we're moving you to my place." The words threaten to catch in Vaughn's throat. *It's not exactly like we're deciding to move in together, but it sure sounds like it! I wish it were under better circumstances.*  
  
Later that day, Sydney sits on the couch in Vaughn's apartment as Vaughn and Weiss bring some of her stuff in that she asked them to get from her house.  
  
"Thanks guys. I wish I could help you."  
  
Vaughn comes over to her and bends down to steal a kiss. "You just sit tight and keep working on getting better. You're not even supposed to be on your feet, how do you think you could carry something?" he teases.  
  
Sydney smiles and pulls him down for another kiss. As they break apart, she looks into his eyes. "Vaughn, do you have any idea how much I appreciate this?"  
  
He smiles at her. "I think I just might." He looks over at Weiss who is glaring at the two of them. "I think Eric doesn't appreciate it though."  
  
"Looks like you guys don't need me here anymore. I think I'll head out."  
  
"Eric, wait," Sydney calls. "You don't have to leave. I'd love for you to stay a while, maybe help Vaughn cook some food?" She grins innocently.  
  
Weiss looks to Vaughn, who smiles and nods at him. Weiss chuckles. "You need me don't you? Well I sure can't walk out on anyone when they need me! Alright, Mike, whatcha got in your kitchen. You, little lady, you can call me Emeril! Just sit tight and see what we whip up for you!"  
  
After a not so bad meal, Weiss leaves, and Sydney and Vaughn sit on the couch and flip on the TV.  
  
"So, Sydney."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think next week you'd be ready for that vacation?"  
  
***TBC... Keep reviewing please :) 


	5. Lets go on Vacation

Two Years Ago Chapter 5 *************  
  
"You think next week you'd be ready for that vacation?"  
  
Sydney's eyes light up.  
  
"We'd tone it down some I'm sure, cuz you'll still be recovering but I think it'll do you some good to get away for a little. Plus next week is my last week off to spend with you. Then Kendall wants me back at work. He'll probably want you to come in every once in a while too."  
  
Sydney nods. "I'm still surprised he even gave you two weeks off!"  
  
"Yeah he just wanted to make sure you got better so you could come back to work too. It wasn't completely out of the kindness of his heart."  
  
"Still.I'm glad he did," Sydney said, smiling up at Vaughn. She threads her arm through his and leans her head on his shoulder. "So next week then. I can't wait."  
  
They sit in silence for a while, neither really watching whatever is on the TV screen, just enjoying each other's company and thinking how lucky they were.  
  
***  
  
"You all ready?" Vaughn asks Sydney as he takes another bag from her.  
  
"Yep, and that's not heavy, I can carry it!" she protests.  
  
Vaughn doesn't respond, but takes the bag and adds it to the pile by his door.  
  
"Alright, then, let's go!" He grabs the two suitcases and heads out the door, leaving only two small bags behind. Sydney picks them up and follows him out.  
  
"C'mon Vaughn, I can carry more than this," she complains as he locks the door behind them. "You don't have to baby me anymore!"  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure you can," Vaughn retorts, "but I wanna take them both so I can show off my muscles in front of the pretty girl who is accompanying me."  
  
Sydney can't resist laughing at him. "Fine, you win," she says with a smile in her voice as they head to his car.  
  
A few hours later, they are settled into their hotel. Sydney eases herself into the big chair on the side of the room and Vaughn flops down on the bed.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, Syd, but I'm starved! All that driving is tough work!" Vaughn props himself up on his elbows to look at her. She looks tired already, but tries to hide it by grinning at him.  
  
"I could eat. And then maybe come back for a nap?"  
  
Vaughn smiles at her. "Sure, we can do that. Are you tired already? Do you want to skip eating and just rest first? We can do that, I'll be fine."  
  
"No, no, I'm hungry too. But I do appreciate your concern." She gets up and goes to sit on the bed next to him. She pats his belly. "Come on, big boy, let's go get you some food!"  
  
They both stand up and she reaches for his hand and squeezes it. They head for the door, but before they reach it, Vaughn stops.  
  
"Hang on a second. Before we eat.I need to." He drops her hand and walks back to his suitcase and kneels down in front of it, looking for something. "Syd, come here a minute."  
  
Sydney walks towards him.  
  
"What are you looking for?" She approaches him at his suitcase and kneels beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, got it." He turns toward her and lifts her chin so she is looking at him. "Sydney." He pulls out a small box and opens it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "I love you, Sydney. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Vaughn.Michael.oh my gosh!" Sydney's mouth falls open. She looks up at him and is amazed at the love she sees in his eyes. "Yes, yes I will marry you!" She wraps her arms around his neck as his arms come around her. "I love you," she whispers in his ear. They hold each other for a few moments. Vaughn pulls back just enough so he can see her face. Her eyes are wet with tears.  
  
"Are you crying?" he asks her.  
  
"Yes, don't look," she says, laughing.  
  
He leans in to capture her lips with his. He has never known a time when he felt so happy and content. Her thoughts are exactly the same.  
  
They finally break apart and Vaughn reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ears, like she always does. He then reaches for her hand, pulls the ring out of the box, and slips it on her finger. Sydney sighs softly as it fits perfectly, and kisses him again.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathes.  
  
"So are you," he replies.  
  
"And you're not so bad yourself," Sydney teases just before she throws her arms around him again.  
  
Vaughn stands up with her around his neck and spins her a few times before setting her down and capturing her lips again with his. After a few long moments, he pulls away and looks at her with grin. "I'm still hungry, you know. How about a celebration dinner?"  
  
Sydney laughs and shakes her head. "You and your stomach. Where should we go?" They walk out of their room, arms around each other, and smiles on their faces.  
  
***TBC I thought I'd end on a nice note, cuz I might not be able to do that after this...sorry about that, but I'm just moving forward in time, just wait :)  
  
Keep reading!! (and reviewing too!) 


	6. By Midnight

Two Years Ago Chapter 6 *************  
  
After a nice relaxing dinner, Vaughn and Sydney got up to leave. As they walked out the door Sydney leaned over to Vaughn.  
  
"So you know what I saw on our way over here?" she asked with a glint in her eye.  
  
Vaughn saw the impish look on her face and laughed. "What?"  
  
"A wedding chapel."  
  
"Ooh, a wedding chapel?" Vaughn's eyes began to take on the same glint he saw in Sydney's. "Hmm, now that is very interesting. Maybe we should check it out."  
  
Sydney grinned at him. "I like the way you think, Agent Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So where is this place?"  
  
Neither of the couple saw the pair of eyes that watched them as they leisurely walked down the street.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't a huge wedding; in fact, they were the only two there, aside from the employees of the wedding chapel. But they were happy and in love, and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Married by Midnight." That was the slogan at the chapel, but they were done way before midnight. They walked around the city for a little while, hand-in-hand, talking, stopping every once in a while to admire their new rings.and admire each other. Eventually Vaughn turned to her.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to the hotel? Have I worn you out?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah I could go back. I'm tired, but I don't feel like sleeping," she replied, snaking her arm around his waist and looking up at him and winking.  
  
He grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Hmm, well maybe we can just lay in bed and rest."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Yeah, good idea, Mr. Vaughn."  
  
"Only if you join me, Mrs. Vaughn."  
  
"Ooh I like the sound of that!" Sydney said as they turned towards their hotel.  
  
"I sure hope so," Vaughn replied, "cuz you're stuck with it!"  
  
***  
  
Vaughn did not even hear Sydney get up early the next morning, and did not stir when she kissed his cheek before rolling out of bed. She was thirsty, and went venturing down the hallway looking for the ice machine. As she approached the end of the hallway she heard her name.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
She whipped around. "Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa or somewhere. What's going on?"  
  
"Come with me, Sydney, I need to show you something."  
  
Jack led her down to the lobby. As they entered the lobby, Sydney was surrounded by about men in black masks. She tried to fight some of them off, but they all had guns pointed toward her. She looked desperately toward her father, but he was standing calmly to the side. And how convenient that the entire lobby was empty just now.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sydney. I wish I had a choice in this. Just go with them; they won't hurt you if you just go."  
  
In her shock, Sydney was limp enough for the team to tie her up and take her out to the waiting van. She wanted to cry for Vaughn, but she knew there was no way he would hear her. And she didn't want to give him away if her kidnappers, whoever they were, didn't already know he was there.  
  
The look of betrayal on Sydney's face almost broke Jack's heart, but he knew he had no other option. Unfortunately, Sydney was in less danger if he took her to Sloane rather than keeping her away from the evil man. Oh, how Jack hated that man. And he hated the power that Sloane now held over him. His life as well as his daughter's life hanging in the balance. He would gladly give his life for his daughter, but if he was gone, how could he make sure she was protected?  
  
*Now she will really never trust me again.* Jack's heart hurt for his daughter, but he just slowly shook his head and exited the hotel, as if he were just another guest, going about his own business. He watched the van as it sped off down the road and waited for the car that would come pick him up and take him to the same place.  
  
*** next chapter...what happens to Vaughn??  
  
R/R (please)!!! 


	7. Where Are You?

Two Years Ago Chapter 7 *************  
  
When Vaughn finally woke up, he reached for Sydney, but all he found was a cold, empty bed. He opened his eyes in confusion and looked around the room. No Sydney. He got up to check the bathroom, but no Sydney there either.  
  
*That's weird,* he thought. *Maybe she went out to get breakfast or something. I wonder why she didn't leave a note.*  
  
Vaughn hopped in the shower to wait for Sydney to return. When he was done, she wasn't back, so he flipped the TV on as he got dressed. *She'll be back soon, I'm sure,* he thought as he plopped back down on the bed.  
  
After a half hour had passed, Vaughn was starting to get a little worried, and more than a little hungry. He dialed room service and had them bring up enough food for two, still optimistic that Sydney would be there any minute.  
  
A couple more hours went by. By this point, Vaughn had made several calls into CIA headquarters to see if she had contacted them, but they hadn't heard from her either. He didn't want to leave the room, in case she came back, but he wanted to go look for her. The problem was, he didn't even know where to start.  
  
He wrote a quick note for her on the dresser where she would be sure to see it if she came in, telling her to call his cell the minute she saw it, and he left. He wandered around for several hours and went to all the places that they had been, plus a lot more, but no sign of her. He eventually headed back to the hotel room, hoping against hope that she would be there. He opened the door once again to an empty room, his note untouched on the dresser and all of her stuff untouched where it had been left the night before.  
  
He sat in the room for the rest of the night, confused and worried, the TV on for noise, but watched only by a blank stare. Vaughn called in to CIA headquarters about once every hour, but no one had heard anything at all from anyone but him. The day faded into night, a very sleepless night for two very far apart newlyweds.  
  
Another long day passed, with many hopeful calls to the CIA, and many depressing answers that no one had heard anything from Sydney. Around dinner time, Vaughn started packing up all of their stuff. He went down to find the hotel manager.  
  
"I'm afraid something may have happened to my wife. I haven't heard anything from her in two days. This is her name and my phone number; can you let me know if you hear anything from her?"  
  
"I'll hang on to this, sir, but I can't promise you anything."  
  
"I appreciate any help you can give me. I'll be checking out now."  
  
"But sir, you have already paid for the rest of the week. I'm afraid I cannot return your money."  
  
"That's alright. I can't stay here by myself. Consider it payment for your trouble if she happens to come back or you do hear something from her."  
  
"Yes, sir. I am very sorry to hear of our guests in trouble."  
  
"Thank you." Vaughn handed over the keys and went to pack up his car.  
  
When Vaughn arrived home, he checked his messages, hopeful that he had heard from Sydney, but the only message was from his dentist, reminding him that he had an appointment next week.  
  
Vaughn dropped the suitcases on the floor in his living room and went in to his room and cried.  
  
*** R/R!! I'm almost to the point where I'm going to jump into the future.I think :) 


	8. FLASH

Two Years Ago Chapter 8 *************  
  
*Flash Forward*  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
"We thought you were dead. They asked me to come back to... to explain."  
  
"Come back from what? What are you talking about?"  
  
Vaughn rubs at his face with his left hand. On that hand is a wedding ring.  
  
"Vaughn...why are you wearing that ring?"  
  
"Syd...since that night...you were missing. You've been missing for almost two years."  
  
"What are you talking about? Two years? Where was I?"  
  
Vaughn looks at her sadly and starts to answer her, but she interrupts him.  
  
"So what, it only takes two years for you to decide to go out and get married?!"  
  
Vaughn looks at her incredulously. "Syd, what do you mean?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? I mean that it didn't even take two years for you to get over me, fall in love with someone else?"  
  
"Sydney, what are you talking about? There is no one else...Syd, you and I got married, you don't remember that?"  
  
Sydney is silent as she stares at Vaughn. "Syd? You do remember our trip to Santa Barbara don't you? We got married, and then that night you just...disappeared."  
  
Sydney's eyes are wide as she shakes her head in disbelief. "I think I would remember marrying you, Vaughn," she practically spits his name out. "I mean I thought we had something pretty special..."  
  
Vaughn reaches over to take Sydney's hand, but she pulls away, unwilling to believe him. "Sydney, listen to me. I don't know what happened to you, or where you were these two years, but I know how much I loved you. There hasn't been anyone else, I promise you that. All this time I've been hoping in the back of my mind that you were still alive, since they never found a body or anything."  
  
He reaches over to lift her chin up. "Syd, look at me..." She lets her eyes meet his. "You do believe me don't you?"  
  
Sydney feels tears coming to her eyes. "Why don't I remember anything?"  
  
Vaughn pulls her to his chest and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She willingly leans into him, thankful for the comfort.  
  
"I don't know," he replies, "I don't know what's going on."  
  
They sit in silence for a few moments. Finally Vaughn breaks the quiet. "Let's get going so we can get back to CIA headquarters. They'll want to talk to you and examine you and who knows what else."  
  
The two stand and head for the door of the safe house. Vaughn stops Sydney before they leave. "I'm glad you're okay," he says.  
  
"I'm alive anyway, don't know if I'm okay," Sydney replies with a doubtful look on her face.  
  
Vaughn pulls her close to kiss her temple. "Well, I'm glad you're alive. You have no idea how glad." He smiles down at her. "Let's get you home."  
  
They walk down the hallway and leave the safe house. Vaughn walks up to a black car and unlocks the door for Sydney, then goes around to get in the drivers seat.  
  
"You came by yourself?" Sydney asks.  
  
"Yeah...Kendall thought it would be best that way. No one knows about this...no one but Kendall, and probably Marshall. Man, won't he be happy to see you! You'd probably be surprised how much he missed you."  
  
Sydney smiles, remembering some of her crazy conversations with Marshall. Or the time they jumped out of the building..."My name is Marshall J. Flinkman, and I am here to rescue you!" Sydney smiles at the memory, and she looks out the window to see the car is approaching a small plane.  
  
"Alright, we're outta here," Vaughn says, pulling her back to the present.  
  
Sydney's nostalgic smile turns to a confused frown. "Vaughn...I remember everything fine from before. Why don't I remember anything since that night with Francie? I mean...the double..."  
  
"I wish I could tell you, sweetheart. Let's get on the plane, we can talk once we're on the way back to LA."  
  
Sydney is lost in thought and makes no move to get out of the car.  
  
"Syd?" Vaughn tries again. He gets out and goes around to her side and opens her door for her. She finally looks up and realizes he is waiting for her to get out.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she laughs at herself. "I'm just so confused."  
  
"We'll get everything straightened out. I'll do everything I can to help you figure this out. Don't worry, I want to know just as much as you do where you've been all this time!"  
  
***TBC  
  
That's all I have time for now, I've gotta get to bed so I can get up in the morning...Sorry if it's kinda short or slow, I'll try to update as soon as I get back from vacation! :) Much love to you all :)  
  
R/R please! ;) 


End file.
